1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a two part twist fastener for releasably securing a first member to a second member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many applications it is necessary to fasten together two members, such as panels or plates, in a releasable manner. For example, a vehicle door typically includes at least two panels that must be fastened securely together, but must also be removable from each other. Many different types of releasable fasteners have been developed for this type of application.
The present invention is a two part fastener for clamping together first and second members in an overlying relationship. The first and second members have surfaces defining an opening extending through the first and second members. The fastener comprises a base insertable into the opening. The base has a plurality of legs resiliently biased outwardly away from each other and movable between a plurality of positions relative to the first and second members. The legs are insertable through the opening. The fastener also comprises an actuator connected with the base and manually rotatable relative to the base to control the position of the legs of the base relative to the first and second members. The actuator has a first position of rotation relative to the base in which blocking portions of the legs are in a blocking position to block removal of the legs through the opening. The actuator has a second position of rotation relative to the base in which the actuator blocks inward movement of the blocking portions of the legs from the blocking position, thereby blocking removal of the fastener through the opening. The actuator has a third position of rotation relative to the base in which the actuator holds the blocking portions of the legs inward from the blocking position, thereby enabling removal of the fastener from the first and second members through the opening.